Eterno
by okashira janet
Summary: Shito era seriedad pura, Chika la vida misma a pesar de la contradicción y ella era el punto que los unía, un punto frágil, dulce y amado; el punto que volvía su amor en eterno. ChikaMichiruShito.


**ETERNO**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Shito era seriedad pura, Chika la vida misma a pesar de la contradicción y ella era el punto que los unía, un punto frágil, dulce y amado; el punto que volvía su amor en eterno. ChikaMichiruShito._

Advertencia: El fic se sitúa una vez acabado el manga, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Zombie Loan no me pertenece (de lo contrario la única que hubiera terminado con amnesia sería Michiru), sin más gracias de antemano por leer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Muérete!

—¡Muérete tú, idiota! —Como siempre el puño de Chika fue más rápido aunque el de Shito tuvo mayor fuerza, ambos fueron expedidos hacía atrás con más potencia de la que pretendían, realmente no se soportaban.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —En la ceja de Shito brincó un tic irritado.

—¡La mano idiota! —Chika se zafó la mano blandiéndola como un trapo frente a su compañero—. Si no la cambiamos en una hora...

—Se pudre, se pudre. —Shito refunfuñó quitándose su propia mano, realmente eso de ser un zombie era un dolor de muelas, peor aún, tenía a ese incompatible joven como compañero.

—Que bien que lo recuerdes. —Chika arqueó una ceja murmurando entre dientes.

—Tú fuiste quien se arrancó corriendo apenas matamos a ese zombie.

—¡Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo!

—¿Nuestras manos son menos importantes que tu ridículo trabajo?

—¡Repite eso!

—Dije que…

—¡Te voy a matar! —Nuevamente Chika se abalanzó sobre Shito, aunque esta vez el de cabello negro ya tenía los puños preparados, como consecuencia ambos impactaron de mala manera y rodaron contra la cama, la pelea hubiera seguido de manera por demás violenta de no ser porque en el forcejeo las cruces de sus cadenas se enredaron, Chika tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, inconscientemente Shito hizo lo mismo, las cruces se enredaron más aún y en el último momento quedaron fijas una contra la otra en sentido horizontal, hubo un chispazo, apenas un instante fugaz de luz y entonces (como si sus cabezas explotaran desde adentro) lo recordaron todo.

Fue como caer en un tornado de pensamientos enredados, Shito vio toda su historia desde hacía doscientos años, el hecho de haber nacido zombie, el amor de su madre, el conocer a Chika, una historia completa al lado de Michiru y aquel zopenco de cabello blanco.

Chika a su vez pudo verlo todo, la primera vez que había firmado un contrato con Zombie Loan, el conocer a Michiru, las aventuras juntos, los celos, las lágrimas, enterarse de la verdad de Shito, conocer lo que en realidad era Michiru, pelear por rescatarla como un personaje de videojuego, escalar la torre más alta para salvar a la princesa y…

—¡Ah! —Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer uno encima del otro, Chika sabía que lo estaba aplastando, Shito en cualquier otro instante le hubiera dado una patada para mandarlo volando al suelo, pero no entonces, no cuando todos los recuerdos habían regresado en bandada a él.

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es que lo olvidamos? —Chika resopló aturdido, esta vez Shito pareció reaccionar y lo empujó suavemente para rodarlo en la cama dejándolo tendido a su lado.

—Seguramente tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. —Shito sujetó su cabeza—. No estoy seguro.

—¿Ella lo recordara?, —un tenue sonrojo apareció en Chika—, quiero decir, ¿Michiru lo sabrá?

—No sé. —Shito fijó los ojos en el techo, hacía muy poco tiempo que Chika y él habían tenido un accidente y habían pasado a formar parte de la agrupación Zombie-Loan, su jefe era Bekko, un hombre rubio de gafas que les había prometido regresarlos a la vida con la condición de que mataran zombies ilegales, para ayudarlos les había entregado un "asistente", una chica de largas trenzas y apariencia frágil que podía ver los anillos negros, ahora que había recobrado sus recuerdos sabía que era Michiru, quien en el pasado había sido _su esclava_ por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué Michiru tiene el pelo largo?, —Chika por lo visto ya había empezado a divagar—, no es que no me guste ahora pero…

—Hay que averiguar si ella recuerda el pasado. —Shito se puso de pie, siempre había ganado en él su sentido más práctico.

—Koyomi no lo recuerda en lo absoluto, ¿cierto? —Obediente por una vez en la vida (muerte en este caso) Chika se paró tras él.

—No. —Shito se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió de manera melancólica, en la escuela Koyomi lo seguía a todos lados con el sonrojo propio de una enamorada, pero ahora que Yomi no estaba más en ese mundo lo cierto es que aquella chica de cabello verde no tenía ningún poder.

—Y los del A-Loan tampoco. —Chika sonrió de manera maligna, bueno, eso tenía sus ventajas, Zen ya no tenía porque acercarse a Michiru.

—Te noto particularmente entusiasmado por ese hecho. —Shito miró a su compañero de reojo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente estaban ocupando los dormitorios para estudiantes que les ofrecía Zombie-Loan, la diferencia era que ahora Koyomi no vivía ahí, eso hacía que la comida no fuera muy buena ciertamente…

—Escucha pues muñeca… —En el comedor escucharon la voz de Sotetsu y para ambos regresó la irritación de cuando se había autoproclamado su novio (recuerdo que habían olvidado)—. Así que podríamos tener una cita, ¿qué dices?

—¿Una cita? —¡Oh, esa chica seguía igual de ingenua que siempre!

—Mejor tenla conmigo. —Una voz galante se dejó escuchar y Chika a punto estuvo de soltar un gruñido, de verdad, ¿cómo podía catalogar a ese tipejo de pelo castaño como su amigo?

—¡Shiba! —El grito resonó en el comedor.

—¿Eh? —Michiru se echó un poco hacía atrás ante la interrupción causada por Shito y Chika, no era usual verlos juntos y actuando en sincronía, no desde que…

—Esperen… —Una sonrisa realmente brillante empezó a formarse en el atractivo rostro de Shiba—. ¿Será que ustedes ya recuperaron la memoria?

—¡Quiere decir…! —Chika se detuvo en seco—. ¡Maldito, tú ya sabías todo!

—Por supuesto, —Shiba se vio las uñas con gran interés—, desde que me volví zombie de nuevo (y esta vez no fue suicidio, lo juro), me acorde de todo lo que había ocurrido antes con mi linda Michiru, aunque me gustaba más con gafas, bueno, el cabello largo decrece un poco la perdida…

—¿De que hablan? —Sotetsu que era el único que seguía sin recobrar la memoria miró a todos los chicos parpadeando.

—¡Shiba eres un…! —Pero antes de que Chika pudiera golpearlo tanto él como Shito tuvieron que retroceder un paso ante el apretado abrazo que les dio Michiru al abalanzarse contra ellos llorando.

—Chicos, de verdad… —Los sollozos agitaban su delgado cuerpo mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de ambos, al instante la mirada de los dos se dulcifico y automáticamente adelantaron una mano para devolverle el abrazo, el caso es que al hacerlo sus manos se chocaron y por encima de la pequeña cabeza de la chica sus miradas se cruzaron como afiladas dagas, era cierto, habían dejado una batallita inconclusa y ahora que lo recordaban, entre los dos estaba declarada la guerra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shito se sentó en la sala, las manos en las rodillas y la cabeza floja entre los hombros, habían salido a cazar y lo cierto es que no acababa de acostumbrarse a pasar de ser un trío a tener que formar batallón con Shiba en medio, de por sí era un constante dolor aguantar a Akatsuki, tener que cargar con el creído de Shiba no era nada que le agradara, ojala y se hubiera muerto convertido en un montón de numeritos.

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacía atrás recargado en el respaldo del sillón, estaba solo en la casa porque Chika se había ido a su trabajo de medio tiempo, Shiba se había ido tras él molestándolo (decía que le debía un montón de besos y Chika mascullaba que lo único que le daría era una paliza), Michiru se había ido de compras y Sotetsu andaba por ahí en su moto persiguiendo zombies por su cuenta.

Extrañaba un poco a Otsu, lo había visto pasar para el consultorio medico un día y se había preguntado si también él moriría dentro de poco y lo tendrían formando parte de sus filas de nuevo (no es que le deseara la muerte a nadie en particular).

—¡Ya llegue! —La voz de Michiru lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—No hay nadie, no tienes que avisar que llegamos. —Una voz molesta gruñó, desde que Chitose había perdido su núcleo se la pasaba pegado a Michiru día y noche, tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado no dejaba de ser un poco perturbador.

—Oh, tiene razón Chitose-san. —Shito estaba por ponerse de pie y anunciar que él estaba presente (si podía ayudar con las bolsas mejor), pero por alguna razón se quedo ahí sentado mientras ella, completamente ajena a él, se hacía un nudo con las bolsas y avanzaba dando trompicones a la cocina, Chitose hacía esfuerzos por llevar una bolsa en el aire.

—Eres una idiota. —Chitose bufaba moviendo sus zapatitos en el aire por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shito al recordar a Zarame, aunque según lo que les había contado Michiru él había vuelto a ser un shinigami así que más les valía no meterse en su camino porque no estaba muy seguro que recordara los buenos momentos juntos (y aunque así lo hiciera no parecía como si fuera a importarle, un zombie era un zombie a fin de cuentas).

—Lo siento Chitose-san. —Los ojos verdes de la joven chispearon—. ¿Podría pasarme eso?, va en el refrigerador.

—¿Crees que soy tu sirviente? —Y sin embargo lo hizo, Michiru realmente tenía una capacidad escondida para que los de alrededor quisieran ayudarle.

—¡N-no Chitose-san! —La chica se inclinó dentro de la nevera, al hacerlo su corta falda escolar se elevó más allá de lo permitido y moral, Chitose empezó a mascullar que podía verle las bragas y era una descuidada, Shito simplemente carraspeó.

—¡Ah! —Asustada Michiru se giró con tan mala suerte que se pegó en la frente con la puerta de la nevera—. ¡Ou!

—Michiru. —Solicito Shito acudió a ella sujetándole la espalda—. ¿Estas bien?

—Oh, sí, sí. —Ella se llevo una mano a la enrojecida frente—. No sabía que estabas ahí Shito-kun, me he asustado.

—Eres una distraída. —Chitose bufó, aunque parecía preocupado.

—Lo lamento. —Intentó pararse pero el mareo le provocó regresar a los brazos de Shito, situación que la avergonzó sobremanera.

—Esta bien. —Sin palabras de más Shito la puso de pie estabilizándola por los hombros. Seguramente ella iba a disculparse una vez más (regularmente esa era su línea), pero no pudo hacerlo porque los ojos rojizos de él estaban fijos en ella, se peguntó que era lo que estaba viendo, no estaba su frialdad habitual, pero el sentimiento no estaba bien definido.

—¿Shito-kun?

—Nada. —Sin soltarla el joven habló—. Estaba acordándome de esa vez cuando me abrazaste contra tu pecho.

—¡No deberías recordar cosas vergonzosas como esa! —Michiru gimoteó entre sus manos, pero él simplemente sonrió sin soltarla, le gustaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo tibio y lleno de vida aunque su vida misma fuera una contradicción, él había sido algo imposible desde el principio, pero ella también lo era. Él había nacido muerto y ella había vivido cuando lo correcto hubiera sido que muriera, cada que lo analizaba llegaba a la misma conclusión, eran caras opuestas de la misma moneda, estar con ella le daba la calidez que su corazón muerto no podía otorgar.

—Me gusta recordar eso. —Lentamente sus dedos estrujaron un poco más los frágiles hombros, clavándose en la tela que los recubría—. También cuando te di mi saco para que te cubrieras con él. —Al instante Michiru se coloreó de tal manera que parecía que toda su sangre había corrido a su cara, en aquel entonces Shito le había tenido que prestar su saco porque estaba desnuda, ¿por qué tenía él que recordar ese momento? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué se lo decía?

—Shi-Shito-kun…

—¡Ey! —El instante se rompió en el momento justo en que Chika hizo su aparición, por alguna razón sus ojos dorados refulgían como si fuera a estallar en ellos un volcán.

—¿Ey qué? —Con su tranquilidad característica Shito soltó a la chica.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Ayudando a Michiru a pararse.

—¡No parecía que estuvieras haciendo eso! —Como siempre los sentimientos de Chika eran más patentes, aunque cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabía que aquella vena maniática que surgía en la frente de Shito cuando Michiru se acercaba demasiado a cualquier otro hombre no era precisamente celos de amigo.

—¡Michiru-chan! —Pero antes de que allí pudiera estallar una pelea Shiba se abalanzó sobre la chica con una sonrisa brillante—. ¿No puedes ponerte los lentes por mí?

—¡No! —Shito y Chika contestaron por ella dándole un aventón en el pecho.

—Que malos. —Shiba se encogió en la ridícula pose de chico pequeño y tierno, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Voy a hacer de cenar. —Sin saber muy bien que había pasado Michiru parpadeó y recogió la bolsa que se le había caído, Chitose revoloteaba alrededor de ella con cara de pocos amigos, últimamente tanto Shito como Chika albergaban el extraño sentimiento de meterlo en una caja y mandarlo a China en el primer avión que saliera.

—¡Te ayudo! —Shiba se recompuso rápidamente poniendo ambas manos en su cadera—. La cocina es todo un arte.

—Uh, —ella se encogió un poco sonriendo nerviosamente—, si quieres. —Lo cierto es que no cocinaba ni medianamente bien.

—¡Yo también ayudare! —Chika no supo si esos eran puros celos o el llamado angustiado de su estomago que quería comer decentemente—. Shito, tu pela las papas.

—Hai, hai. —El joven de ojos rojizos asintió sin ganas y se dirigió a la tabla de picar, Michiru los observó aguantando una sonrisa, ¡era tan bueno estar todos juntos otra vez!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chika llevaba media hora flotando en la bañera, hacía un rato Shiba había estado ahí picándole las costillas (molesto y perturbador), Shito al ver el espectáculo había preferido usar las regaderas, pero por fin lo habían dejado solo, bueno, si a sus pensamientos volando como un enjambre de abejas se les pudiera atribuir la soledad, lo cierto es que los recuerdos se amontonaban y se mecían lentamente de un lado a otro dejándole ver el pasado.

La verdad es que ahora podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que amaba a Shiba de la misma manera en que le quería partir en dos la cara, de verdad que ese tipo iba a acabar por volverlo bipolar, aunque suponía que siempre que estuviera lejos de Michiru estaba bien, de hecho, siempre que todos los demás se mantuvieran lejos de ella estaba bien, Shito pasaba (si no se acercaba demasiado) y no había mucho que hacer con Chitose, pero fuera de eso…

—Mejor salgo de aquí. —Con pesadez salió de la bañera y se enredó una toalla en torno a la cintura, si seguía ahí se le terminarían cociendo los pensamientos y acabaría por imaginar tonterías.

Con el cabello aún estilando agua se dirigió a su habitación, desde que Michiru era la única chica en los dormitorios ya no había divisiones entre hombres y mujeres así que el cuarto de ella quedaba en medio del suyo y el de Shito, por desgracia Sotetsu dormía enfrente, gracias al cielo casi nunca andaba por ahí.

Como había salido sin sandalias estaba dejando huellas húmedas por todo el pasillo, seguramente Shito le reñiría por eso, mejor apurarse antes de que fuera capturado in fraganti.

—¡Ah! —Ciertamente no vio venir el golpe, una puerta se abrió y había acabado tumbando a alguien al piso, rezó porque no fuera Shiba (era completamente capaz de pasarle las manos por el cuello y susurrarle alguna perversión), pero cuando entreabrió un ojo solo pudo ver los ojos verdes de Michiru enmarcados por mechones lilas que caían con suavidad por sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! —Avergonzada ella intentó salir de debajo de él, pero para hacerlo tenía que tocarlo y un cuerpo mojado de hombre no era exactamente algo para lo que estuviera lista.

—Oh, fue mi culpa. —Chika colocó las manos a los lados de su rostro y se incorporó a medias, solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de que ella de verdad estaba bajo él, que él sólo vestía una toalla y que estaba mojado, desnudo y mojado.

—Chika-kun… —Michiru realmente no sabía si él la estaba oyendo, sus ojos dorados parecían atravesarla, de hecho hacía ya varios segundos que habían dejado de observar su cara y se entretenían en recorrer otras partes más _interesantes. _Tal descubrimiento la cubrió más aún de vergüenza, desde que Chika y Shito habían recuperado sus memorias se estaban portando muy raro—. ¿Chika-kun?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —La voz grave de Shito tenía una nota bastante marcada de irritación.

—¿Uh? —Michiru enrojeció por completo al girar la vista hacía arriba y encontrarse el rostro enfadado de su compañero—. Yo, yo solo…

—Te lo estoy diciendo a ti Akatsuki. —Los dedos de Shito crujieron como preparándose para una pelea.

—Que te importa. —Chika gruñó entre dientes pero se puso de pie jalando con él a Michiru, tal acción provocó que ella se estrellara contra su pecho debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—¿Chicos? —Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¡¿Por qué tardas tanto tonta? —Chitose apareció revoloteando con gran enfado—. ¡Tengo sed!

—¡Chitose-san! —En un segundo Michiru ya se había soltado de los brazos de Chika y corría a la cocina—. ¡En un momento la traigo!

—¡Eres muy lenta! —Chitose replicó volando tras ella, los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, los ojos vueltos un punto en su rostro y la sensación de haber sido completamente ignorados.

—¡Oh!, —para empeorar las cosas Shiba apareció abrazándose a si mismo—, ¿no es espantoso cuando te cambian por una bolita de pelos voladora? —Tanto Chika como Shito lo fulminaron con la mirada y luego se metieron a su respectivo cuarto azotando la puerta con ímpetu, por toda respuesta Shiba sacó la lengua con diversión, estar al lado de Chika siempre era divertido, pero últimamente parecía que Michiru era mucho más entretenida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shito se había enojado y que Shito se enojara era increíblemente difícil, mejor dicho, que mostrara sus emociones lo era y ciertamente se le notaba: estaba enojado.

Chika estaba furioso y desatado, pero usualmente las emociones de Chika eran volátiles y podían pasar de un estado a otro sin demasiados contratiempos, aunque esta vez quizás era diferente, quizás y la furia no se fuera así como así.

Shiba estaba perplejo, por lo general trazaba planes y esperaba a que se cumplieran al pie de la letra, era un genio y por eso su vida solía ser aburrida, porque predecía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero aquello no había entrado en sus planes, salía de sus predicciones.

Chitose tenía los ojos en espiral, parecía estar bastante dispuesto a vomitar y no se le veía que tuviera ganas de moverse del almohadón del sillón, no por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

Michiru estaba desmayada, completamente inconsciente, las frondosas pestañas escondían sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo delgado estaba exánime en unos brazos varoniles y esos brazos eran los causantes de todos los males masculinos en los dormitorios de Zombie Loan.

—Uh. —Sotetsu sonrió de medio lado, una risa tan descarada como lo era él—. No pensé que se desmayaría por subirla a la moto.

—¡Seguramente estuviste a punto de estamparla contra algo! —Chika estalló apretando los puños—. ¡Ella aún esta viva imbecil!

—Todos ustedes andan muy raros. —Sotetsu arqueó una ceja y le hizo dar un brinco a Michiru en sus brazos para acomodársela mejor, el resultado fue que los tres hombres que observaban tuvieron que tragar saliva, había ciertas cosas en una chica que se hacían bastante aparentes con semejante movimiento.

—¿Y que pretendes poniendo esa mano tan cerca de…? —Shito desvió la mirada sonrojándose tenuemente.

—¿Eh? —Sotetsu parpadeó y luego miró, ciertamente su mano derecha estaba casi sobre el pecho de la chica, pero eso era porque su mano era muy grande y el cuerpo de ella muy pequeño—. No importa, —aunque de cualquier manera puso en su rostro una sonrisa de chico duro—, porque ella es mi novia.

—¡Eso ya ha pasado antes!, —Chika estalló—, —¡ustedes dos ya terminaron!

—No sé de que estas hablando. —Confundido Sotetsu ladeó la cabeza.

—Acuérdate que él no ha recuperado la memoria. —Shito le susurró poniendo una mano frente a su boca—. Para él esta es la primera vez que muere y nunca antes había sido novio de Michiru.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Oh!, lo siento Sotetsu-san. —Con delicadeza Shiba le quitó a Michiru de los brazos—. Lo cierto es que esta chica y yo ya somos novios.

—¿En serio? —Sotetsu parpadeó con su único ojo visible—. Bueno, ni hablar.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Shito y Chika gritaron al unísono señalándolo de manera acusadora.

—Es verdad. —Por un momento a Chika le pareció que los ojos del castaño se entrecerraban con maldad—. ¿No lo recuerdan?, cuando estábamos perdidos en medio de la marea ella aferraba su cuerpo desnudo al mío y musitaba "Shiba-kun, Shiba-kun no te vayas".

—¡Eso era porque eras el único ahí! —Chika mugió levantando un puño al cielo.

—Sí, mejor eso que nada. —Shito se unió a la contienda—. Además llevaba mi saco encima.

—Bueno yo no entiendo nada. —Sotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Voy a tomar un baño.

—¡No huyas cuando tu eres el causante de todo esto! —Chika volvió a gritar pero ya su despreocupado compañero había desaparecido por un pasillo.

—Pues es mi novia aunque no lo quieran aceptar. —Shiba sonrió de manera galante, era increíble lo apuesto que lucía cuando hacía eso, claro que cualquier técnica de deslumbramiento perdía eficacia cuando la chica que se quería estaba en brazos de semejante monstruo.

—Olvídalo y dámela. —Chika exigió extendiendo los brazos.

—Dámela a mí, —pero Shito se le adelantó—, la dejare en su habitación.

—Su habitación esta cerrada. —Por alguna razón Shiba lucía entusiasmado de dar semejante información—. Ella trae la llave… aunque a saber dónde… —Los ojos rojizos del castaño recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos de arriba abajo—. Aunque si quieren puedo buscarla, total, ya todo lo vi.

—¡Olvídalo! —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shito ya se la había quitado de los brazos y Chika había materializado su espada, si que eran rápidos esos dos cuando se ponían de acuerdo en algo.

—Oigan, —el castaño se golpeó el pecho—, de verdad la quiero.

—No nos importa. —Shito ovilló el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho.

—Además no se la pueden quedar los dos. —Shiba los señaló acusadoramente, pero al instante su mente de genio le dio la respuesta: Sí que podían.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —Chika hizo desaparecer la espada.

—¡No es justo! —Por primera vez Shiba tomó un semblante serio, ese que en el pasado lo había reconocido como un enemigo—. Me es completamente imposible enamorarme de una chica normal, pero ella no lo es. —Al decirlo señaló a Michiru que en los brazos de Shito parecía por fin descansar tranquila—. Ella es mi única oportunidad de enamorarme de verdad, con ella nunca estaría aburrido, es en sí misma un torbellino en movimiento.

—Lo lamento, —los ojos de Shito se oscurecieron—, pero es mi única oportunidad también. Ella y yo somos anormalidades que no debieron existir desde un principio, pensé que solo podía amar a una mujer y es cierto, solo que me había equivocado de mujer. —Sus dedos largos y pálidos se cerraron en torno al delgado cuerpo que sostenía en brazos.

—Michiru es Michiru después de todo. —Chika se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca, el sonrojo bajo sus ojos se hizo patente.

—Bien, —Shiba bajó la mirada y extendió la mano, por un momento ambos pensaron que materializaría su guadaña (valiente arma zombie le habían dado, se parecía mucho más a su antiguo yo)—, ¡esta noche se la queda Shito, pero mañana sigo yo y el día siguiente Chika!

—¡¿Qué? —Las quijadas de los otros casi caen hasta el piso.

—Buenas noches. —Con su usual rostro de ensueño se despidió de ellos y ya iba a echar a correr cuando paró de golpe y besó de la misma manera los labios de Michiru—. Buenas noches a ti también futura novia.

—¡Shiba! —Pero el muchacho ya se había vuelto humo.

—Ese desgraciado. —Shito masculló entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Chika soltó un enorme suspiro y volvió su atención al problema presente.

—¿Buscar la llave? —Shito preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa de antemano—. Entonces la llevare a mi cuarto.

—¿Por qué no al mío?

—El mío esta más ordenado.

—El tuyo es extraño y da miedo.

—Soy un coleccionista. —Shito aclaró como si cualquier cosa y echó a andar.

—Bueno, pero yo duermo ahí también.

—¿Por qué? —Shito arqueó una ceja y lo miró de reojo.

—Porque no confío en que mantengas las manos quietas.

—A diferencia de alguien yo si puedo mantener bajo control mis instintos.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?, —Chika entrecerró los ojos—, ¡de seguro ese tipo me dio con uno de sus dardos!, ¿de que otra forma hubiera intentado comerme a Michiru?

—Pues yo solo recuerdo que tu mirada estaba enloquecida.

—¡Muérete! —Bueno, aquel era el pan de cada día. Chika abrió la puerta que reaccionó con un chirrido de humedad, ciertamente el cuarto estaba más ordenado que el suyo, pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera tétrico. Con su serenidad habitual Shito dejó el cuerpo de la chica en la cama, luego de un breve titubeo le sacó los zapatos, se veía realmente linda con las trenzas delineando su delgado cuerpo, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacía la izquierda y los labios entreabiertos.

—Yo duermo aquí. —Chika echó al suelo una almohada.

—Esa es mi almohada. —En los ojos de Shito brilló la furia asesina.

—¡Tienes más!

—¡Pero esa es con la que me gusta dormirme!

—¡Eres un caprichoso!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Michiru despertó a medianoche sintiendo que la observaban, apenas abrir los ojos se encogió en la cama de terror, había algo parecido a un maniquí mirándola con sus ojos huecos, estuvo a punto de gritar pero en el último momento lo reconoció, ¿no era ese uno de los muñecos de colección de Shito?

Confundida se incorporó a medias en la cama, ¿qué hacía en el cuarto de Shito?, su último recuerdo era el de ir pescada con diez uñas a la cintura de Sotetsu mientras chillaba que iba a morir, Chitose se volvía uno con sus chillidos, había jurado que se estrellaban contra un camión de basura y luego nada, ¿sería que había muerto?, no, ni el infierno ni el cielo eran el cuarto de Shito, eso seguro.

Aturdida se levantó en la oscuridad, pero lo único que logró fue enredarse con algo en el piso e irse de bruces al suelo.

—¡Au! —Gimió adolorida, se había puesto un buen golpe en la rodilla.

—Mmm. —Una pierna se subió sobre su trasero pegándola al suelo, estuvo a punto de gritar por segunda vez cuando notó con sorpresa que había caído a un lado de Chika y que éste dormía profundamente, lastima que la hubiera tomado por un oso de felpa aplastándola y a todo eso, ¿qué hacía Chika durmiendo en el piso del cuarto de Shito?

—Chika-kun… —Susurró intentando quitarse su pierna de encima—. Me estas aplastando… —Pero lo único que logró fue echarse un poco hacía atrás y esta vez un brazo pesado cayó sobre su espalda—. Chika-kun… —Pero esta vez no era Chika si no Shito que dormía al otro lado, al parecer había caído en medio de los dos, en un espacio tan pequeño que apenas cabía, ¿ellos tenían el sueño así de pesado?, no lo recordaba, igual y no los conocía tan bien como creía.

—Chicos… —Intentó arrastrarse fuera por el espacio libre que tenía encima de su cabeza, pero aquello fue como una orden para que Chika le enredara ambas piernas en la cintura y Shito la abrazara contra su pecho con ambos brazos, de verdad que tenía compasión de cualquier inocente peluche que pasara una noche con esos dos, seguro terminaría sin cabeza—. Me están ahogando… —Musitó sin fuerzas ahogada contra la camisa de Shito, las piernas de Chika le habían levantado la falda (no que importara mucho en medio de esa oscuridad) pero era incomodo—. O-oigan… —En vano, parecía que cruzaban por el quinto sueño, ¿tan pesado tenían el sueño los zombies?, nunca lo había pensado.

Colocó las manos contra el pecho de Shito e hizo fuerza para zafarse de su agarre, pero sorpresivamente los brazos del joven se tensaron reteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, intentó removerse para liberar el agarre que Chika mantenía con sus piernas, pero el de cabello blanco no parecía querer soltar su prisión, de hecho cada vez la apretaba más fuerte.

¿Y si no estaban dormidos?, el pensamiento la golpeó con la sorpresa del que es demasiado ingenuo para pensar en esa posibilidad desde el principio, sería una broma de Chika de seguro, ¿pero por qué Shito estaba cooperando?, ¿debía decirles que ya sabía que estaban despiertos y no era divertido?, ¿y si de verdad estaban dormidos?, empezaba a sentirse tonta.

—Chi-chicos… —Los llamó de nuevo (siempre cabía la posibilidad de despertarlos), pero no pareció que fueran a reaccionar así que esta vez si intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, incluso pataleó un poco y manoteó, pero Shito la abrazó con tal fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y Chika redujo sus piernas con soberana facilidad (por cierto que esa rodilla en medio de sus muslos empezaba a inquietarla). Sin más que hacer se quedo quieta con los ojos verdes bien abiertos, estaba casi segurísima de que estaban despiertos, nadie podría reducir a otro estando dormido, ¿o acaso los zombies eran diferentes en ese aspecto?

—Shito-kun… —Por si de verdad estaban despiertos y era una broma intentó razonar con Shito que siempre se había caracterizado por ser más prudente—. Me están asfixiando… —Nada, ¿qué tal que los zombies estando dormidos inconscientemente buscaban humanos para comer?, ¡debía haberse puesto un collar de ajos!, ah no, eso era para los vampiros, ¿qué derrotaba a un zombie?, outsh, Shito de verdad le quería triturar la cabeza contra su pecho, de seguir así se sacaría un ojo con el botón de su camisa, ¿por qué Shito dormía con camisa?, ¿no era más cómodo una playera como Chika?, ¡¿por qué estaba pensando eso?, probablemente sus compañeros querían comérsela inconscientemente.

—¡Chika-kun, Shito-kun, no me coman! —Esta vez gritó horrorizada (instinto básico de supervivencia activándose).

—¿Comer? —De golpe los ojos dorados de Chika se abrieron.

—Esta chica si que es ingenua. —Los ojos rojizos de Shito se abrieron con suavidad.

—¡Estaban despiertos! —El terror dio paso al alivio y casi al instante a los lloriqueos—. Esta broma no fue divertida, pensé que querían comerme.

—Bueno, —Chika parpadeó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara—, recuerdo que eras bastante deliciosa.

—¡Chika-kun! —Sus trenzas se erizaron de pánico, desesperadamente intentó soltarse del agarre de su amigo, pero sus piernas estaban completamente enredadas en las de él.

—No te vamos a comer, —Shito la tranquilizó, pero no por mucho tiempo—, por ahora…

—Que malos. —Michiru lloriqueó de nuevo—. Soy su comida de emergencia. —Mientras la chica gimoteaba Shito y Chika intercambiaron miradas por encima de su cabeza, no lo habían planeado a decir verdad, para ambos había sido una sorpresa que ella cayera de porrazo en medio de los dos, todo había empezado para molestarse el uno al otro, Chika subió su pierna y Shito contraatacó colocando su brazo en su espalda, después había terminado en una lucha silenciosa de jaloneos.

Pero ahora por fin eran conscientes de que lejos de su pelea personal en contra del otro Michiru estaba ahí, el cuerpo calido y los ojos verdes, el cabello lila y las manos suaves y de alguna manera la tenían aprisionada por medio de sus cuerpos.

—No llores esclava. —Chika enredó hábilmente las piernas en su cintura pegando su pecho contra su espalda—. Prometo guardarte de postre.

—Eso no me consuela. —Michiru continuó lloriqueando.

—Piénsalo Michiru, —Shito colocó un pie en el pecho de Chika e intentó empujarlo—, el postre es lo mejor.

—¡Ella es mi postre! —Chika la jaló de la cintura.

—Es el mío. —Shito susurró entre dientes apretándola por los hombros.

—¡Suéltala!

—Suéltala tú.

—¡Me-me van a quebrar! —Michiru chilló asustada y al instante ambos dejaron de jalarla y por un instante, por un breve instante ambos lo comprendieron, que su relación era así, Shito era el serio y calmado, era la paz en un mar embravecido, quien había caminado a lo largo de dos siglos sin vivir realmente, no hasta que la había conocido a ella. Chika era fuerte y arrojado, un tornado de emociones que seguía activo a pesar de estar encerrado en esa vida que en realidad era muerte, una fuerza de la naturaleza que solo demostraba su verdadera alma cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque era ella y solo ella quien había destruido los miserables recuerdos de su infancia.

Y ella, Michiru, era el punto que los unía, la fuerza que los volvía amigos a pesar de sus caracteres opuestos, la intersección dónde sus destinos se cruzaban para entrelazarse en un camino eterno. Pero si uno de ellos estiraba demasiado hacía su lado la rompería, ellos la quebrarían, porque tenían la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, no sólo su cuerpo físico, si jalaban demasiado quebrarían su corazón.

—Esta bien. —Michiru no entendió porque las manos de Shito se volvieron suaves al acunar su rostro.

—¿Shito-kun? —Pero él simplemente la miró, en el pasado había amado a su madre como se ama a una mujer, lo había hecho porque la moral y las leyes humanas no aplicaban en él, porque a fin de cuentas él nunca había sido un humano y Michiru tampoco lo era aunque su cuerpo fuera tibio y su sonrisa calida, entonces estaba bien, su relación no tenía porque regirse por las leyes humanas, la compartiría con Chika si ese era el caso, porque no podía darse el lujo de romperla.

—¿De verdad esta bien? —Los dorados ojos de Chika demostraban dudas, no quería compartirla, ni siquiera con Shito, ni siquiera cuando era consciente de que quizás y solo quizás Shito la necesitara más que él mismo. ¿No había caminado Shito en la soledad de su rareza?, ¿no era Michiru una peculiaridad en si misma?, ¿no era entonces lógico que ambos encontraran el amor el uno en el otro? Y sin embargo no le importaba, la quería para él, ese era el único pensamiento que inundaba su cabeza.

Pero lo había comprobado, que si estiraba demasiado ella se quebraría y antes que verla rota era capaz de dársela a Shito, porque la amaba lo suficiente (ahora se daba cuenta) para hacer algo como eso, pero dolería, dolería en lo profundo de su alma atormentada, entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar lo que Shito le estaba proponiendo con la mirada?, a ninguno de los dos le acababa de gustar, eso era obvio, pero era preferible, preferible a verla quebrarse.

—¿Chicos? —Por un pesado momento las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en las gargantas de todos, el mismo aire parecía haberse enrarecido.

—No es nada. —Shito se giró para abrazarla por entero, pegarla a su pecho frío y sentir el aroma de su cabello penetrando por su nariz—. Duérmete.

—¿Dormir? —Michiru sintió que un tic le latía bajo el ojo, ¿de verdad pensaban que sería capaz de dormirse en el suelo con ellos apretujandola?, definitivamente le iba a ser imposible casarse.

—Solo hazlo. —Chika ordenó ligeramente irritado abrazándola por atrás, la cercanía de ambos le provocó sonrojarse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, igual y les había entrado la depresión, pero no creía que fuera prudente ni moral estar ahí, abrazada por dos chicos durante una noche muy oscura.

—Pe-pero…

—Duérmete. —Ambos le ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

—Que malos. —Lloriqueó un rato, pero como no parecían dispuestos a enternecerse trató de dormir, no fue tan fácil, tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro para encontrar una buena posición (y pensar que una cama blanda y cómoda estaba tan cerca) terminó por usar un brazo de Shito como almohada y pasar las piernas por debajo de las de Chika, después de casi una hora empezó a sentir que la consciencia se le perdía hasta que (de algún modo) se quedo dormida y no supo nada más.

—Ya se durmió. —Chika anunció aunque no era necesario hacerlo.

—Sí, por fin. —Shito vio el rostro dormido a escasos centímetros del suyo e inconscientemente dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que quede claro algo. —Chika empezó a jugar con una de sus largas trenzas—. Voy a intentar que me elija a mí.

—Yo haré lo mismo. —Shito sentenció.

—Este arreglo es temporal.

—Muy temporal.

—¿Es un trato?

—Hecho. —Ambos se dieron la mano como buenos compañeros, que lastima que la mano con que se saludaban fuera su verdadera mano, se preguntaban si el trato tenía validez de esa manera.

—¿Vas a dormirte? —Chika preguntó pasando ambas manos en torno a la pequeña cintura femenina.

—No. —Shito sonrió acercando su nariz a la de ella en una tímida caricia.

—Yo tampoco. —Silencio—. Oye, ¿podemos deshacernos de Shiba primero?

—Sería prudente.

—Es un trato.

—Bien. —Y ambos sonrieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shiba tenía un intelecto mucho muy superior al de los demás, por eso apenas despertarse se metió al cuarto de Shito, se esperaba encontrarla a ella ahí, pero no esperaba ver a Chika también. Los tres estaban dormidos en un enredo de cabello blanco, lila y negro, brazos que se enredaban y rostros muy juntos, por desgracia los tres lucían tan pequeños e inocentes que la escena no daba pie a ideas lujuriosas, de hecho eran como tres cachorros juguetones que hubiesen caído rendidos unos sobre otros.

—Que tontos Shito-kun, Chika-kun. —En el hermoso rostro de Shiba se dibujó su sonrisa más sincera, esa que casi no le mostraba a nadie—. No tienen porque pelear por ella, desde el principio su destino eterno estaba trazado de esta manera. —Y sin mayor ruido salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, iba a ser realmente gracioso cuando despertara a Chitose y le anunciara que su Michiru había sido reducida y aventajada por dos zombies, seguro que a esa pequeña motita de pelos no le iba a gustar y a saber lo que era capaz de hacer un Chi-chan enojado. Sin poderlo evitar se río, siempre era divertido estar cerca de Chika-kun, pero si Michiru entraba a la ecuación su vida si que merecía la pena.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, esto es lo que surgió del maratón Zombie Loan, sé que dirán: ¡Shiba desapareció!, pero como Hakka-san dijo que ella era capaz de volver a formar a quien quisiera dije ¿oye por qué no?, es que amo demasiado a ese chico malo.

En fin un beso, gracias por leer. Ciao

_17 de julio del 2012 Martes_


End file.
